A 'Happy' Birthday?
by veldygee
Summary: America always hopes that the Fourth of July would indeed become the day of 'happy' birthday. He hopes the same this year. Birthday fic. USUK. Happy birthday, America :3


**Title : **A 'Happy' Birthday?

**Pairing : **USUK

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Warnings : **shounen-ai, possible grammatical and spelling errors. Some historical references that I am not sure about.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here! This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. Guess what the prompt is? Yep! It's 'happy birthday'. So here it is, the fanfiction of America's birthday XD I know that this theme is way overdone, but well, I still want to write it~ XD XD

Well just enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>Little America stopped walking as he saw an interesting sight on his right. <em>

"_What is it, America?" _

_America looked up to see his caretaker that had asked him the question. America smiled childishly at England that was holding his hand. They were in the middle of walking around the town in one of the colonies in the land of America._

"_Nothing, Engwand! I am just cuwious what happen thew!" said America gave his caretaker a toothy grin and pointed at a one of the houses. England frowned and then looked at the house that America pointed at. The house was full of people and there was a happy tune echoing from inside. England smiled._

"_Oh, that's probably some people just having a party or maybe someone was celebrating their birthday," explained England to America. The small nation nodded in understanding, but from his expression England could tell that there was something else._

"_Do you have anything in mind, America?" asked the older nation, startling the small nation in his hold. America immediately looked away from the crowded house and looked up at England, a bit flustered._

"_Mmm, what is biwday actually? I have hewd it befow, but what is it actually? Fow people, I know it is the day that they was bown, but what about us nation? I cannot wemembew my bownday!" asked the colony thoughtfully. England smiled softly and the ruffled America's soft blonde hair. _

"_Well, dear America, I, myself, cannot remember the day I was born either. But for us nation, our birthday is a little bit different than our people. Our birthday can be either our day of independence, our day of colonization, or our day of union. Well, actually a few of us remembered the day when they were born, though it is very rare. It is different for every nation, because each of us has our own story," said England slowly. America frowned, looked thoughtful and then he looked up again, looking at England straight in the eyes._

"_Well then, when is my biwday?"_

_England frowned, thinking for the right answer. America looked up at him, looked so curious yet eagerly. England put one of his hand, that wasn't holding America's hand, under his chin thoughtfully. The green-eyed nation then looked up at the blue sky above him and smiled brightly as he got the answer._

"_Let me think for a while? Let's see. How about if your birthday is the day when you met me?" asked England smiling brilliantly. America's blue eyes widened in happiness and then immediately he hugged the taller nation's legs, as he was a lot shorter than England himself._

"_Then, it means my biwday is my happiest day because I met you, Engwand!"_

* * *

><p>America stretched his arms as he woke up in another morning of his life. His blue eyes were half-lidded as he rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. After trying to get rid of the remain of sleepiness from his being, America reached for his spectacles that he put on the bedside table and then wore it and smiled. The world was a lot clearer now.<p>

The nation began to slip out of his bed when his blue eyes looked at the digital clock that was placed on the bedside table. It was 7:05 AM and today was the fourth of July. Fourth of July! America grinned widely and bounced out quickly of his bed and he skipped on his steps to the nearest window and opened the curtains, being greeted with the sun light. His grin became wider.

Today was his birthday and his birthday was his most favorite day of the year! Even Christmas and Halloween could not beat this rank as the Fourth of July that was celebrated by all Americans across the country was all presented for his entire being as a nation! Today was his very special day and as usual he had prepared another birthday party of his that would be held tonight in one of the ballroom in the White House. His boss had given him a permission to use the ballroom this year!

America hummed 'Happy Birthday' tune and skipped around his room. He had sent the birthday invitations a week ago to all nations around the world and they would definitely come, bringing him lots of presents, and then they would eat a big birthday cake prepared by the White House's chef and also lots of food. Maybe as the night went late, they would start to drink alcohols and enjoyed the rest of night. America chuckled at this but as fast as he felt the excitement; he also felt a sudden emotion of sadness. America sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>" <em>This is the final draft for the declaration," said Benjamin Franklin, giving a soft smile to the young nation besides him. "This is it, America."<em>

_America nodded and then looked at the 5 men that had been preparing the declaration of independence. His declaration that he was no longer a colony for England. The personification gave each of them a thankful yet sad smile._

"_Thank you for everything," said America, replied with a nod from each man. _

"_Well then, we should send this to the publishing company. You are finally no longer America, one of the British colonies but finally you are the United States of America, an independent country. The country where every man is equal," said John Adams smiling. America nodded and he looked through the window the blue sky._

_Today, 4th of July 1776, he was no longer the colony, but an independent nation. Today, the United States of America was born._

* * *

><p>Although he had prepared each of his birthday party thoroughly for each year, England never came to any of his parties at all.<p>

He had sent him invitation. He _always _sent him an invitation since long time ago even this year, but no. He never came. Well, he used to understand the reason behind it, but now that they had been in a 'special relationship' for almost 70 years, he just didn't get it anymore. That was right that there was a 'bitter past' between them but that happened hundreds of years ago. Now that England knew that America loved him, he should have been able to move on from that past right? He should have been able to do it, just like America. But no. It seemed that although they had so many happy memories between them, those were not enough to help cure England's pain during this time of the year.

England would never come to his birthday party, but he could not stop himself from keep hoping that _maybe_ this year England finally would.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is it, England—" America started, looking at his ex-caretaker through the heavy rain. "I win."<em>

_England, in his red coat uniform, glared at him venomly. He was holding a musket. His face was dirty with mud and blood. His hair was damped because of the heavy rain. He gripped his musket tighter and positioned himself._

"_No. You are my colony. I will not let you go, America!" shouted England to America angrily. The red coats army positioned their muskets and so did the revolutionary army that stood behind America. All ready to shoot whenever another fight broke loose._

"_No, England. I am no longer a child. I am no longer weak. I am independent. Recognize that!" replied America coldly. They, the American soldier and the British soldier, were only. separated by a few feet of muddy ground between them. America's blue eyes locked itself with the older nation's green ones. "RECOGNIZE THAT, ENGLAND!"_

_The older nation gritted his teeth and suddenly he marched forward, positioning his musket toward America. The blue-eyed nations gasped in surprised and as England's bayonet ready to stab him, he used his own musket to defend himself. England, having more experiences than America, quickly maneuvered himself and disarmed the younger nation. America's blue eyes widened and as the sudden act registered into his mind, he looked up right into England's bright green eyes. The older nation's musket was only a few inches away from America's face. He didn't think that the older nation would still have enough power to fight back. _

"_You are underestimating me, America. I will forgive you if you surrender now and go back to the Empire—" whispered England slowly. His green eyes widened in obvious anger "Surrender now or I will shoot you. This is your last chance."_

_America glanced back at the revolutionary army that had readied themselves behind. Each of their faces was showing no fear at all. They were ready to fight. They were not going to turn back and surrender. They were fighting for the freedom of America. They were fighting for themselves. They were fighting for they own freedom. America looked back at England and he knew his answer._

"_I better die than surrender," answered America in whisper. England's eyes widened and he lifted his musket, ready to fire. His body was trembling in anger and he gritted his teeth, his fingers were ready to pull the trigger. America just looked at England's eyes solemnly before his eyes widened when he heard a low pitiful chuckles came from the older nation's throat. Slowly, England lowered his weapon and smiled painfully. His green eyes were glistening with tears._

"_You are a cheater, America. You are a cheater—" whispered England between chuckles. His body was trembling even more. "You know that I won't shoot you. You know that I cannot shoot you," said England slowly in a bitter smile. He sobbed and he dropped himself, kneeling before America. His hands were hiding his face, hiding his tears._

"_I cannot shoot you. I cannot shoot you!—" England repeated the words between sobs. "Why, America? Why? Why did you to this?" asked England in confusion. Tears were rolling down from his eyes, mixed with the blood and rain. America bit his bottom lips and looked at the dark sky and then back at the trembling nation before him. This revolution was something that must be done for both of their own sake._

"_You—" America could only hear England's sobs. "—You used to be so big, England…"_

* * *

><p>"Otanjyobi omedeto gozaimasu, America-san," said Japan as he gave his present to America. The American grinned and took the gift from the Asian nation's hand. "This is the new game that my country has developed. I hope you will enjoy this, America-san," continued Japan, smiling gently. America's eyes widened and he put his gift on one of the table and nodded eagerly.<p>

"I will definitely enjoy the game that your country made, Japan! I cannot wait to open it! Well, I should go greet other guests, just enjoy your night and eat something, alright?" said America excitedly and excused himself to greet the others.

America smiled throughout his birthday party as one by one, each nation that he had invited come to his party. They all wished him a happy birthday and gave him presents. He thanked them and then let themselves in the ballroom to enjoy the big party he had planned. America looked at all the nations inside the room that seemed to enjoy themselves greatly. America was happy about it.

But secretly, he kept hoping that a certain island nation would be coming. As much as he knew the result, he could not help but keep his hope up every single year. This year was no different.

America drank from his glass wine and kept his eyes wandered around the big room, entertaining himself alone in the crowded party.

"l'Amerique!—" America looked up at the certain French nation that called him. France was walking toward him, with a glass of red wine in his hand and a box of present in another. The older nation smiled. "It's a good thing that I have found you! Sorry that I am late, Mon Cher. Joyeux anniversaire! This is your present!" said France, patting America's shoulder. America smiled and received the present.

"Thanks, France. I hope this year would not be another toy or something," replied America casually, although the tone was not _really_ that friendly. France chuckled and sipped from his wine glass.

"Non, non. I am not going to tease you this year, l'Amerique! Although—" France suddenly lowered his hand in slow motion and he leaned closer to America's ear, smirking. "If you want _something_ else, I am always ready for you~," whispered France huskily that made America shivered in disgust. The younger nation glared at the French and pushed him away.

"Back off, France. You know I hate that kind of joke," remarked America that made the country of love laughed.

"Oui. I know that, Mon Ami. You are reserved only for the lovely Angleterre," said France, sipping from his glass again. America sighed at that and then let his eyes wandered lazily around the room. After a moment, he looked at France again.

"He is not going to come this year too, huh?"

"I think so, Cher," replied France that made America sighed again, face-palming.

"God, France. Why does he never come? I know that it is because the rev war. But the war was already more than 200 years ago! I mean, it's not like we were still in a bad term that made him keep remembering those time. We are in the so called 'special relationship'. Heck! Our relationship is even closer than that now!—"

"Well, you know that Angleterre always has a bad week and nightmares during the first week of July—"

"I know that, France… but why? I know that I have hurt him _badly _during the war, but you know that that is essential. He—" America bit his lips and sighed sadly. "—He knows that I will never do that to him ever again. He knows about it."

France looked at the dejected young nation. As a country of l'amour, he should have found a way to help the relationship between l'Amerique and Angleterre. But Alas, this problem was a lot deeper than that and Angleterre was way too stubborn and too old-fashioned. France sighed and patted America's head. Well, he could only give advice like what an 'older brother' would do then.

"You know what, Amerique? I have always said this to you every year, but I just need to say it to you again. Give him time. You know how old-fashioned Angleterre is and moving on is definitely not the easiest thing for him—" America opened his mouth to say something, but France didn't allow him. "I have known Angleterre for God knows how long and so I know that he surely knows your feeling. His feeling is the same. As much as you want him to come, he must also want to come to your party, mon ami."

America nodded his head tiredly and sighed for the many times.

"I-I just don't understand. You said that he knows my feeling but if he keep remembering those times, isn't that mean he is doubting me? And how can I be sure that England doesn't hate me or—"

"l'Amerique, you and I know that he would never hate you. He couldn't. He loves you way too much for ever hating you—" said France solemnly. America looked away. France sipped his glass empty and gave the young nation a last pat on the back. "I think he is just still scared. He used to hate the war, but I know he doesn't now. He knew that it was necessary. It was the fate. He is scared of that war but, as time passes, he would finally overcome the fear. Have faith, l'Amerique and you should enjoy your birthday party more."

* * *

><p>"Well then! People, the fireworks will be displayed in 5 minutes! Let's go outside," shouted America at his guests that all nodded and began to walk outside the room to the backyard of the White House. Staff from the White House had been standing on a various spots, ready to shoot the fireworks.<p>

Nations were all chatting to each other as they waited for the annual display in America's birthday party. America didn't join them, though, as he was standing a bit far away from the crowd so that he could get a better look of the fireworks. Sounds of trumpet and crackers could be heard from all around the capital of United States. America looked at the dark sky above him and then the countdown started.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The blue, red and white patriotic colors of the fireworks exploded on the night sky. Bursts of fireworks were ignited and one by one joining the rest and the sky was shining so bright just like day time. National anthem and patriotic songs could be heard being played loudly. America smiled gently. This was the number one reason of why he loved Fourth of July so much. The beauty of tons of fireworks that were displayed on the sky. The happiness of all Americans—

"A-america."

America's eyes widened as he heard someone calling his name. That voice… The young nation immediately turned his head to the source of the voice and his jaw dropped in shock. Right in front of him was England, the one guest he had been waiting for all these years. America shook his head in disbelief and then rubbed his eyes and looked in front of him again. England was still there.

Said nation panted a bit—like he had been running—and then he smiled softly and walked to America. The Englishman's blonde hair was a lot messier than usual and there were lots of wrinkles on his suits. Sounds of the fireworks' explosions were still echoing throughout the sky. England stopped right in front of America and his green eyes shone brightly. America opened his mouth to say something, but England stopped him as the older nation held America's face between his hand and then closing the distance between them.

The older man's lips were perfectly pressed against his own lips and America's eyes widened a bit more in another surprise. Many questions and confusions were running through his mind, but he pushed the thoughts away for a moment as he closed his eyes and then wrapped his arms around the shorter man, kissing back lovingly. They kissed for a while until the need of air became urgent and they broke the kiss, panting for oxygen. America's twinkled in happiness and he smiled widely.

"You came," whispered America astonished and England nodded before hugging the taller nation.

"I am sorry I am late. I missed my flight as I was overslept. I drove to the airport as soon as possible and tried to find another ticket to America. It was a bit difficult, but luckily I found it. I knew I should call you, but then I realized that I left my mobile phone at home in rush. I tried to use the public telephone, but you didn't answer my call and I didn't remember the White House's numbers or other nations' numbers. I was rushing to this place as soon as I got off the plane, but seems that I am late, don't I?—" England chuckled bitterly and tightened his hug. "—I am really sorry."

America pushed England away gently and then looked at his lover's eyes, still holding the older nation's shoulders.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I-I just cannot explain in words how happy and surprise am I. I never thought you will ever come to my birthday party. I just cannot believe it myself! I am so surprise and how could you not say anything before?" said America in astonishment. England smiled, his cheeks were a bit red now.

"I have been thinking for years that I should have come to your celebration but last year, after you complained and sulked as I didn't come, made me decide that I will come to your birthday party this year. I wanted to surprise you when I came at morning, but well plan was not going well. As much as I don't want it, the dreams from _that _time still haunt me during this time of the year. It still… I still… that was is definitely not the best memory and..I-I just… umm, forget it," said England looked away, flustered as he realized that he had been rambling. America frowned and then moved England's head so the Englishman faced him again.

"I will never leave you ever again. Have faith in me. That _war_—" England flinched at this word. "was essential. I know I have hurt you badly that time, but I will never hurt you again. I will never leave your side, ever again. I love you," stated America that made England blushed brilliantly. The older nation bit his lower lip and then frowned and looked away in embarrassment and after a moment glanced up to America.

"I-I believe in you and I love you too… America," whispered England barely heard. America smiled and then bursts of fireworks were exploded on the sky again. The younger nation looked up at the beautiful sight and then back at his beautiful England.

The green-eyed nation smiled softly and then circled his arms around the back of America's neck.

"Happy belated birthday, America."

And America knew that today he finally would be able to say to the world that today was indeed a 'happy' birthday for him.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: So, this is it :D I tried to make a fanfiction in which England tried to overcome his grief over the war. He hates the war, but he loves England. Like France said, England able to accept the war now, but well he is still scared about it, because he is afraid America would leave him again. So yeah, America tried to convince him that he would never ever leave England again. That's the point behind the story. If you understand what I mean :P

and on the other note. I LOVE BIG BROTHER!FRANCE~ XD

Anyway, I think that's all. Now I need to try my best to complete tomorrow's prompt. I have done nothing... ==a

Please tell me your opinions through reviews.

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
